d_and_d_world_skcfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures through Arkandria
This page documents the story of the players through the custom campaign: Adventures through Arkandria. Background Arkandria was discovered by the elven explorer, Dornan the Discoverer. At that point in time, Arkandria was a mass of jungle, swamp and mountains, with ice and sand to either side. A few hundred years later, following the destruction of their native land of Gorvos in the far-east beyond the Arkanian Sea, the elves were forced to migrate across the sea to Arkandria, landing on a peninsula now known as Soreton Point. Few survived the stormy seas and great leviathans that would rise up and destroy the vessels the elves used to carry them across the waters, but the ones that did soon began to settle the jungles and swamp, using their ancient and powerful magic to clear the lands into woodland and hills and plains. The native creatures of Arkandria did not like this, however, and it soon led to the first Arkandrian revolt. The elves were victorious and managed to round up the survivors and put them on a desolate and rocky isle by the name of Narr in exile. Once the elves had as much land as they required to thrive, they settled and created massive cities, like the great Grenindal and Vordamin Harbor, but as this happened, the creatures of the Shadowlands, the Red Wastes and the Ice Wastes, in constant fear of the elves, wished for the warm, fertile lands the elves held, leading to the War of the Shadows, the Battle of Frostbite Bay, and the War of Sand. Each attempt to destroy the elves failed, and each time the elves became more and more powerful, erecting mountains along the Bridge of Ice to form the Dwarven Ranges. Soon a group of power-hungry elves rose to rebellion, led by Randel Varmoris. The peaceful elves wanted to claim no more lands but defend their own, but the group, named Arkos Annexis, wished to crush the creatures from these lands and rule the entire continent, resulting in the second Arkandrian revolt. Before and during this revolt, Vargos Bjaadhe, styling himself King of the Outlands, convinced the creatures from the Red Wastes, the Ice Wastes, the Shadowlands and the Isle of Narr to come together and retake Arkandria from the elves while they fought, and so when the time came, the creatures rushed up to Arkandria and slay the elves in the War for Arkandria. The creatures won, squashing the elves and driving them from the land. King Bjaadhe took his throne as the creatures settled in, but soon madness and power overtook him, and now he tries to wipe out any threat he sees to his throne. Building a massive army, killing and torturing the people who once stood by him in the war. Your story takes place 4 years after the War for Arkandria. Many elven cities have been reduced to rubble, but in the west, where little battles were fought, some still stand. Campaign The Kingdom of Arkandria lies in peril. Under the rule of the mad King Bjaadhe, the people of Arkandria lie in constant fear of his armies of unholy beasts and creatures from far-away lands, which now preside in the fields, forests, mountains and caves of the Kingdom. All those who have stood against him have perished. You begin your journey in the small town of J'havv, where people live under the watchful eye of Chief Z'jk. Session 1 Characters - Milo, Adrik The Town 15th February, 24 P.W (Post War) Milo and Adrik awake in an inn. They had just been robbed a few days past, and had little money to continue their journeys with. They stumble downstairs to an angry innkeeper, who is demanding payment for their stay the night before. Milo manages to persuade the innkeeper to lower the price, and they leave the inn at 7:30 am. Adrik goes towards the blacksmith, whose name is Venn Mickale. He unsuccessfully attempts to negotiate the cost of sharpening his axe, until he is eventually thrown out of the shop. Milo goes towards the markets, where, in buying navigational materials from a shopkeeper called Brig Mc'tronik, is witness to the shopkeeper having a mass heart attack, and gets away with a compass and map of the town free. He then successfully negotiates the price of rations down 2 silvers and buys 6, with 2 extra free. During this, Adrik goes to the local tavern and challenges everyone to a drinking game. A massive man, standing at least 7 feet tall, challenges him. Adrik beats him easily, and receives a reward of 3 gold pieces. After this, they meet up towards the southern border of the town and Milo begins to sneak past two guards that block a path that leads to a cave, Wizarding Spire, and Chief Z'jk's Manor. He fails, and Adrik begins to fight them. As he is fighting, Milo sneaks up and decapitates one of the guards. The other, looking in bewilderment and fear, begins to run. Adrik throws his handaxe after him, but misses. Adrik then returns and buys some rations from the ration owner. The Wizarding Spire They continue on the path until they reach the Wizarding Spire. The characters enter the spire. It's in ruin. Moss lines the crumbling walls. A spiraling staircase leads up into the second story, and down into the dank dark depths below. At first, the characters begin down the stairs, until they reach a musty dungeon below. Two doors lie opposite to each other on each wall. One is locked and one is left slightly ajar. Milo attempts to pick the lock with his thieves tools, but fails. They enter the other room, and find a torch on the wall. Adrik is able to pry it off before entering into the next room. There are no more doors, the room is empty save for a chest that lies in the corner. Adrik drops the torch and it gutters out on the floor. Milo is able to unlock it with his tools, and the chest opens to reveal a key. The characters try it on the locked door, and it creaks open.It's pitch black, so Milo goes upstairs and finds a torch on the wall. He retrieves it and returns to the dungeon, where bones lies scattered across the floor. Milo is tripped over by a bony hand and 4 skeletons rise. The fight begins, and Milo and Adrik are victorious. Milo is able to pick up the loot from the room without Adrik noticing, and they go upstairs. The top floor is in absolute ruin. Holes in the walls let sunlight stream in. A thick layer of rubble coats the floor. Underneath a massive pile, the characters spot a chest. Adrik uncovers the chest from the rubble, and sees a warning. ''Beware for those who wish to take, For in these walls the stones shall shake. ''He opens the chest. It is empty, and they hear cracking in the walls. They make it out of the spire in time and watch as it crumbles into rubble. The characters return to the inn, and Milo successfully negotiates a lower price, while Adrik pays in full. They sleep, and in the morning, Milo eats some breakfast, while Adrik has a ration. Session 2 (Mini) Characters - Milo Milo sneaks past the guards while Adrik is down with the pox. He successfully gets into the cave and goes left into a chamber with a cave goblin. Milo stabs the goblin in the stomach, and the goblin dies. Milo traverses deeper into the cave, where he finds a cave ogre lurking in a cavern by the light of a campfire. He attempts to defeat the creature, but only just barely escapes with his life. He then returns to the village where he enters the tavern and recruits 3 members, Sam Daggersmith, Jack Jamesson and Bob Murray to help him take down the ogre, with a promise of 10 gold pieces a man. He returns to find that 4 guards have been posted, and after a long fight, Jamesson dies, and one of the guards escape. They continue through the cave and begin to fight the ogre. Daggersmith and Murray both go down, and Milo barely escapes with his life. Milo levels up to lvl 2 with the exp he receives from the kill, and slits the throats of the members of the party lying unconscious on the floor of the cave. He enters deeper into the cavern but runs to the exit when he hears the snickering of a party of cave goblins further down.He goes back to the inn, paying the innkeep. Session 3 Characters: Milo, Adrik, Yjerg., Kitt'ay